A heads-up display device displays a virtual image while superposing the virtual image on a real view in front of own vehicle, thereby generating augmented reality (AR) in which information and the like are added to a real view, and accurately provides desired information to a viewer who drives the vehicle while reducing a move of the viewer's line of sight as much as possible, which contributes to safe and comfortable driving of a vehicle.
As a device for causing a viewer to visually recognize a virtual image, for example, PTL 1 discloses an image display device that includes a projection unit for projecting a luminous flux onto a predetermined projected position to cause a viewer to visually recognize a virtual image and detects the viewer's point-of-sight position to rotate a movable mirror on the basis of the detected point-of-sight position, thereby orienting the luminous flux emitted by the projection unit toward the viewer's point-of-sight position.
For example, PTL 2 discloses a display device that adjusts an angle by moving a display and a reflection unit along a circular arc, thereby orienting image light emitted from the display toward a viewer's point-of-sight position, which causes the viewer to visually recognize the image light from the display efficiently.